Never Again
by breakaway01
Summary: Ben and Abigail aren't exactly having the fairytale marriage, like any other couple. But, when things aren't going exactly planned, one event shows them that it could be way worse, and it will never again be the same between them. Rated T to be safe!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hi! Sorry for not posting anything in forever, but I've been having to adjust to my new life...in high school. Fun. Well, it is, but...I won't get into it. Anyway, this is a story that my friend and I originally decided to work on together (she gets the most credit for the plot idea, BTW). However, I chose to do our verison and a verison that I created. **

**This first chapter is in Abigail's POV just so you know. Anyway, hope you enjoy!:)**

Pure shock. The two and only words that could express the feeling I've experienced the whole day. I guess the mall shooting in Omaha really got to me more than it should've, and the event challenged my view about this country. Sure. I understand that every nation has its dark and tragic hours, but personally...I think America has too many at times. Germany may be home to Hitler, the creater of the unneeded and highly dreadful Holocaust, and many other negative things, but we didn't have (and continue not to have) rapings of girls constantly, murders every hour, and odd news. Okay. So I'm exaggerating my point, but I DO have one. Ben thinks I'm too dramatic for my own good, though. He said the whole incident at that mall was unfortunate and very sad to hear about, but he didn't seem too shocked or the bit surprised compared to me. He may have married me, grown a love for me, and figured out a lot about my personality, but he's got a long way to go.

I sighed with exhaustion, curious about how I managed to handle all of the breaking news on the shooting, not to mention the unusually annoying Ben. I mean, I'll get annoyed if we're fighting or in some pointless disagreement. Today, however, was...different. I'm not 100 sure why, but I know we were talking about death rather than whether someone was assuming another person's responses. But, I just didn't want to brainstorm contrast at all. Or think. I'm also not sure that was possible, but at the moment, it felt like it could be.

Luckily, I put on my nightwear and gotten prepared for bed BEFORE I recalled the day. So, all I had to do was stop glaring myself down in the armoire mirror and drag my body in our bed. Except a single thing was missing. Or element as I should say. Ben. Once again, he randomly decided to stay up in the library to do something history related. Honestly, I don't care on two conditions. First, if we get enough time together without Riley calling or hanging out in the house. Also, he couldn't just stay up and sneak in bed during the middle of the night. These, I've got to admit, are pretty silly, but it works. Somewhat.

Not wanting to climb an entire flight of stairs and with the exhaustion, I slowly crawiled to my side of the bed, pulled the covers over, and plopped myself down, not caring how unlady-like I was. My body stretched itself out, going onto its left side, as thoughts poured in. I tightly shut my eyes, praying every phrase, every worry, and every word would just slip out of my worn out mind. Although, it took what felt like a century to get the prayer responded to. I do, however, remember one thought magically popping up in my mind just before I fell asleep.

'If you love a person, you will make your relationship work, no matter how hard the sacrifices are, so you can keep the love that you truly desire.'

_"Ummm..." I took the steamy cup from my mouth, my eye closed in delight, with my free hand grasping the cup gently. "This coffee has never-"_

_'Coffee?!' I suddenly thought, ' How did that...? And when did I...?' I narrowed my eyes looking at my tiny reflection in the dark, sweetened liquid. Then, they made their way up to my surroundings. The kitchen. _

_I couldn't believe what I saw. This was MY kitchen I was in. I couldn't remember descending downstairs that morning. 'Maybe Ben moved me down to the couch,' I suggested, 'Yeah, that's it. Someone broke in and-'_

_"Abi? Is there any Reese's Puffs over there?" a familiar voice asked._

_I turned toward the source of the voice. Riley. The ruler of the couch. So much for that prediction. "No. There's NEVER any here. And...how did you get into the house anyway?"_

_"Don't you remember? My ferrari crashed into another car and got a huge red streak all over it. Man, was he mad. He's just as bad as-"_

_"Riley! Stay on topic!"_

_"Okay, woman! Geez. Someone's in a bad mood today," he muttered to himself._

_"Excuse me?"_

_"Nothing. Anyway, I called Ben, and he arrived at the scene and picked me up, bringing me here." He pointed both index fingers at the hardwood floor._

_"Uh-huh." I rolled my eyes. No way Riley could be here. I can clearly remember Ben speaking to him on the phone yesterday and telling me he wasn't coming over for a while, thanks to the unflavorable food and lack of at least three or four computers, not to mention a million electronic devices he listed that I assured that I'll will never be buying in my lifetime. 'This is just my imagination. He can't really-'_

_"Abigail." _

_I spun a half-turn like lightning, practically spilling my coffee onto the floor. "Thank goodness," I replied in full relief, seeing Ben, "I thought-"_

_"We've got to talk." he interrupted in a firm tone._

_"Okay," I said slowly. My gut feeling went on right at that moment, alerting me that this couldn't be good. Now, I know when this happens, the feeling's usually accurate. Considering this is my husband, though, and the fact that I do trust him with my life, I put my mug on the counter next to the sink and followed him, nipping at his heels, as we entered and went through the long, narrow hallway that led to several rooms, including two different bathrooms. Ben predestined on the small study at the end of the pathway, however, which was...bizarre. 'Why would he pick out THIS room?' I questioned in my head as I advanced into the stuffy room, 'Is this something that Riley can't hear or anything? This is-'_

_WHAM! My eyes widened, my body turning a 180 to find that Ben slammed the door off its hinges, particularly not having a care whether the door would have any damage resulting in his excessive force. "Ben, why did you-?"_

_"Doesn't matter," he briefly informed me, cutting off my thoughts again. I was having a difficult time not getting interrupted by something or someone. _

_"Why are we in here?" My voice cracked horribly as I said that. "Isn't this a little odd?" Beads of sweat started forming on my forehead as my face began to turn red at the slightest bit, the heat extremely bothering me._

_"We've got some business to take care of." Ben's hand dove into his jacket, drawing out the unexpected._

_My heart skipped a beat. "Ben. What is that?" Heart beats began beating viciously against my throat, getting faster by the moment._

_"What do YOU think it is?" The usual, yet pleasant look in his eyes faded, fury building up and taking over._

_"It's..." My voice cracked so bad, I couldn't finish my statement. Plus...I didn't want to say what that thing was. For me, it was too scary to say, even if I've had more-than-enough near-death experiences for one lifetime. _

_"You wanna take back what you did to me?"_

_"Did? To you? I didn't do ANYTHING!" Confusion ran through my mind, not having a single clue about what he was talking about._

_"Yes, you did, Abigail!"_

_"Ben, what are you talking about?! I haven't done a single thing to you!"_

_"You know what you did. Admit it."_

_"I don't know what you mean!" I swear that tears were about to escape. "Please, Ben! Just tell me, and we can work this out."_

_"No. Too late for that." He pulled the object in front of him, his hand having a steady grip on it. "You caused me pain that I can never get rid of. Now, I'm giving you pain of your own."_

_"NO, BEN!! PLEASE DON'T DO THIS!! PLEASE DON'T!!!" Those were my final words before a mighty ring burst my eardrums and a throbbing, lasting pain struck my heart. I could feel my body begining collapse quickly onto the floor as well as crimson blood spilling out of my wound, staining my top._

_THUD!!!!!!_

My eyes opened quickly, revealing that Ben really didn't kill me, and I had my life. Still, fright streamed through my veins. "Oh, my gosh," I whispered to myself. Teardrops shedded as I clenched the bottoms of my kneecaps and began to cry silently. That nightmare had crushed my mental mind forever...and I don't know how I'll be able to look at Ben and without one bit of fear.

**If you're a bit confused on what exactly happened, feel free to ask me, and I'll be happy to tell you. Sorry if it did seem puzzling at first. I was in the moment and just wrote what I thought needed to be put down. Anyway, PLEASE review! Thanks!!!!!:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** **I'm SO sorry it took forever for me to post this chapter. And for the fact that this chapter is probably shorter than the first. Or more wow than the first (I'm not as brilliant with Ben as I am with Abigail, but I tried to keep it him from not being OOC). I promise that the next post will be quicker. You've got my word! **

**On a better note, thank you a million times to everybody who reviewed! Your kind and encouraging words is what keeps me going.**

This day has been nothing, but pure drama. I probably deserved most of it, though, since most of my attention has been more consumed into books about the second World War rather than the world outside of the house. Though, I didn't deserve having to try to manage Abigail's instablility every minute after we'd heard about the Omaha mall shooting. Now, I love her more than any single thing in the world. I wouldn't trade her off for every historical item to be restored in history, and I honestly mean that. It's just...women are tough to be around during the wrong time. Especially today with the breaking news about the shooting. Abigail's point of view on the event and the current state of America was too over the top to put into words. She even muttered something about Germany's present crime rate and the safety of that country. Honestly, I sometimes think she wants to get on an airplane and fly back there, even if her love for the U.S. and its history is great, if not greater than my own.

My eye lids began to slowly close before I jerked them back open, concentrating on the words in front of me. 'How much could there be on this?' I thought to myself. I know the war had been a event that lasted for years, but this much information? I sighed. I planned to myself I'd finish this chapter and then go down to our bedroom. But, then again, I questioned whether I should just stay up here or not. If I went down while she was alert, Abigail would critize me and fuss at the fact that we couldn't have a true relationship. Then, I'd have to dump that from my system and try to get some rest, but wouldn't get any. Or I could stay up here and make up in the morning. Although, that might not be too easy to do as well. But, I'd choose from my options when I have to.

I began reading the content again, my mind attempting to concentrate and take in the words on the page. But, it wouldn't. I sighed again, only this one came out with more weary. However, I wasn't just going to give up easily. Someone who found two treasures that redefined all mankind couldn't give up to fatigue. So, for the next half hour, my mind forced itself into learning mode, not stopping for a moment of break. Agony is all that described what my brain was going through, but I guess it was worth it.

My hands automatically closed the book and allowing my arm to hang over my chair, I released the book from my grasp. This gave my eyes the cue to shut instantly, forcing my system to loosen and relax itself. As soon as that happened, reality drifted away and all I could remember after that were the last thoughts I had about Abigail. Everything. Her beauty, her personality, and how I was too consumed in history to hold her in my arms.

_"Why did she do this?" I could feel my mind crushing by the endless thoughts swimming through my head. "What did I do to-"_

_I paused, abruptly noticing I'd already gotten dressed. My eyes found its way to the time on the library's hickory clock. 8:13. Usually, I'm not this done by then. Plus, I didn't recall getting up and picking out an outfit to wear. Strange. I could always remember something as simple as that. But, that wonder brushed off quickly while one element conquered every part of my system. _

_Without control, I stood to my feet and went directly towards a secret compartment Abigail never had a single clue existed. Before, I committed to only go to it in case of a burglar since you never know what might occur when you're a world-known treasure protector. At the moment, though, my brain thought it was absolutely necessary. Pulling the latch, I eyed my prize that lied perfectly in its spot. I snatched the item quickly and placed it in a pocket inside my jacket. This was really going to say everything to her..._

_I silently slipped out of the library, checking to make sure Abigail wasn't right beside the door waiting on me. Luckily, she'd already gone downstairs, telling Riley for the tenth time about how we never have Reese's Puffs laying around in our cabinets. The perfect time to interrupt and get her in private._

_My feet swiftly, but noiseless feet carried me to the staircase and halfway down the stairs when I paused. "Abigail."_

_She turned as brisk as anyone could've asked for, her coffee nearing the rim of her cup in the process. "Thank goodness." She appeared relieved to see me, probably thinking I was one of her ex-boyfriends who still had a key. "I thought-"_

_"We've got to talk."_

_"Okay." It didn't seem like she had any trust in me. But that wouldn't get to my head. I planned to get my mission accomplished, no matter the cost. _

_I finished my way down the stairs and headed towards the back hallway, most likely making Abigail question what in the world what was going on. Riley probably wondered some, too, but all that mattered was her. She didn't know we had a back room to have this discussion..._

_At last, after just several moments, we got to our destination. A small office with my desired distance from Riley, just enough space, and no air-conditioning. This would really put her in a worldwind of confusion. And probably in a heat stroke. _

_Turns out that I was right. A question mark masked her face, a priceless moment to see. No one was going to see the second, though. Or "the show."_

_WHAM! Her back went in the other direction, blue eyes more distinct than usual. I knew she thought I'd suddenly gone crazy for whamming a door in a manison that my heart loved so dearly, but it was going to be worth it all. _

_"Ben, why did you-?"_

_"Doesn't matter." It honestly didn't. What else was I supposed to reply?_

_"Why are we in here?" Her voice cracks under her emotions when she gets extremely scared. "Isn't this a little odd?" Drops of sweat was beginning to form on her forehead. Bright red cheeks also started to fade into existence from her cheekbones and down. This was getting better by the second, although Abigail couldn't see my pleasure, but rather my usual, practically furious face and the body language I used. _

_"We've got some business to take care of." The moment of truth finally came. My hand plunged in my jacket, and I clenched the weapon instantly, pulling it out and landing Abigail's whole mind and body into shock. _

_"Ben. What is that?" Her eyes had glued themselves onto the object, her body slightly moving back and stiffening up._

_"What do YOU think it is?" I could feel the anger streaming through my veins every second that ticked by._

_"It's..." Her emotions overpowered her speech, forcing her to stop in the middle of her reply. I had really frightened her now._

_"You wanna take back what you did to me?"_

_Her question mark draped her face even more. "Did? To you? I didn't do ANYTHING!"_

_"Yes, you did, Abigail!"_

_"Ben, what are you talking about? I haven't done a single thing to you!"_

_"You know what you did. Admit it." Maybe before she would get a drip of her own medicine, she'd admit her affair with Connor. _

_"I don't know what you mean!" No chance. "Please, Ben! Just tell me, and we can work this out."_

_"No. Too late for that." She had her chance, but she blew it. Now, I got to have my turn to do what seemed right. So, I placed my item right in front of me, targeting her heart. "You cause me pain that I can never get rid of. Now, I'm giving you pain of your own."_

_"NO, BEN!! PLEASE DON'T DO THIS!!! PLEASE DON'T!!!!" Her plea for pity wouldn't work this time. My finger pulled the trigger one second, and my bait had been injured the next. Her facial expression screamed pain all over, but she collapsed briskly after that._

_Abruptly, my eyes trailed down to my dying wife, the center of her blouse absorbing the blood and trying to do the same with the ozzing from her puncture. Abruptly, I realized something._

_'I lost the one woman in my life who believed and cared for me so deeply, she was insane enough to marry me.'_

I opened my eyes to see that none of my creepy fantasy happened. But, it seemed so real. My heart suddenly pounded with the thoughts of Abigail...losing her...never able to see her beautiful face...her character...

That nightmare was all so realistic. Too realistic for anyone to experience...

**Just to let you know, I was trying to make Ben pretty darn evil. So, if you were wondering why he was having all of these thoughts that didn't make sense. Anyway, please keep reviewing and giving me critiques!!!**


End file.
